


In Sickness and in Health

by fraufi666



Category: My Kitchen Rules (Australia TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Coronavirus, Drabble, Health fads, M/M, My Kitchen Rules, Quarantine, RPF, breaking quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: As coronavirus becomes more serious, Pete Evans refuses to listen to Manu’s advice and gets himself sick. Will Manu be able to persuade his partner to get the help he desperately needs?
Relationships: Manu Feildel/Pete Evans
Kudos: 5





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a purely fictional work. Although I have used real people in this story, all the events depicted here are from my imagination only. The red light therapy is real, as is the hyperbaric oxygen chamber, yet this fic does not condone such techniques as a means of providing health benefits, let alone claim that these will provide a cure for the coronavirus.

He was crazy, and yet there was nothing he could say or do to get the man he loved to stop. As isolation measures began to tighten due to the coronavirus, Pete stubbornly refused to heed caution.

“It’s just a government conspiracy.” The Australian would respond calmly to the panicked Frenchman. He took hold of his shoulders, gazing at him in the eye, “Don’t you see that they are just trying to turn us into a police state?”

“Merde.” Manu muttered, shaking his head in dismay. He did not want to stare into the sparkling blue orbs for too long, for he knew they were only shining out of insanity, “You’re being foolish, my little kangaroo.”

Pete pulled away, suddenly angered by what his lover was saying. “You’re being sucked in by the mainstream press! Don’t you see what they are trying to do to you? They want us under house arrest. They don’t care for our well being! We need to stand up and _fight_ against such oppression.” For the life of him, he could not understand why Manu was not more eager to rebel: after all, he did come from a nation that had some of the biggest strikes imaginable. They were the nation known for beheading their aristocracy! How could he not care? It seemed like a complete betrayal, not only to him, but to his motherland.

Manu walked over to the Australian, putting a hand gently on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “Mon Chéri, just promise me you’ll wear a mask before you go outside.”

Pete shoved away from the comforting hand and he walked away from the Frenchman quickly, too riled up by his words. It was so patronising. If he really did love him, he would open up his mind to other alternative sources of information. A true lover would come to appreciate one’s point of view, not shut it down. He thought Manu had understood him, as they shared such a strong passion in cooking and many other things. But alas, perhaps the love was not so real after all. Manu was just like everyone else: a willing victim of government control.

Grabbing his coat in the hallway, Pete stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He breathed in the chilly evening air, grateful to be free from the suffocating confines of the indoors. Unbeknownst to him, this was going to be the last time he was going to be covid-free.

At first, he began to go for a jog around the neighbourhood. But seeing all the empty pathways felt too depressing. He had to go someplace where the life was. And now that he thought of it, he needed to purchase a few groceries. Pete made his way by foot to the local shops. In the green grocer, most of the customers were wearing masks and he felt sorry for every single one of them. Even the cashiers were wearing them.

_How could the government infiltrate other people’s freedom so easily?_ Pete wondered in amazement, walking over to where the fresh produce was located. A few greens would be perfect for that Asian mushroom salad he enjoyed. Maybe cooking such a dish would cheer up Manu too, and stop him from complaining so much.

After collecting all of the groceries, Pete went over to the cashier. An elderly man who was before him began to shake and he turned towards Pete’s direction, sneezing loudly. He felt a spray of saliva against his face and wiped it away with a tissue. It was just a few water droplets after all. He rationalised to himself. There were germs everywhere. What did a few extra germs do?

When Pete came home, he had almost forgotten about the sneeze. He set to work, cooking the dish he knew that Manu would enjoy.

“Something smells delicious.” Manu remarked, walking into the room and seeing Pete stir the ingredients in a large frying pan. “Can I try some?”

“That depends.” Pete said testily, “Are you willing to apologise for being preachy?”

Manu sighed, sitting down on one of the stools, “Look, I am sorry for telling you off. But I just worry too much about your health. I just saw on the news that there were a number of new cases just today.”

“Then turn it off.” Pete responded simply, walking over to his partner, holding a wooden spoon. “Try some.”

Manu obeyed, taking a bite. “Mmmm.”

“Good isn’t it?”

“Of course, my kangaroo. You have always been a talented chef. Maybe you can turn off the cooking and come join me in the bedroom for a while.”

But Pete was still grouchy. Somehow, he felt a bit off, “No thanks.” The Frenchman looked disappointed. “I just want to get dinner ready and get straight to bed. I’m feeling really tired for some reason.”

“Very well.” Manu said. Nothing more was said on the matter. Dinner was eaten and the two went to bed without another word.  
  


In the next few days, however, Pete began to feel quite uncomfortable. He could not stop coughing for a start. Despite being an active person, every morning and evening jog felt exhausting and he just wanted to go straight back to bed. One evening, when he had just done only one lap around the park, he stumbled through the door, on the verge of collapse.

“Peter!” Manu cried, racing up just in time to catch him in his arms. He was shocked with how pale the man’s skin had become. “You look terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.” Pete grumbled, before erupting into a coughing fit.

Manu quickly guided him to bed, helping him to undress and get under the covers. “I’m going to call nurses on call.”

“I’m fine.” Pete croaked, shivering under the blankets.

“Non!” Manu raised his voice, taking his phone out of his pocket, “I am calling the nurses, or else you are going to the hospital. No arguments!”

At the mention of a hospital, Pete immediately grew quiet. He did not want doctors to be assessing him. It was all part of the big phama scheme after all. They only cared for lining their pockets by treating patients with illnesses that did not exist. Pete wanted to mention this, but he felt too weak to speak.

“Rest now, Pete.” Manu instructed, putting a hand against his head as his other hand held the phone against his ear and listened to instructions. “Yes, he’s burning up.” He said to the nurse, “And looks very pale. Yes, there was a coughing fit.”

There was a pause as Manu listened to what was said to him. Finally, he thanked the nurse and hung up.

“What did she say?” Pete whispered weakly.

Manu’s eyes were full of fear, “You have all the symptoms of coronavirus. We will get a test sent to you.”

“Nope, I’m not doing it!” Pete cried, “That’s what they want us to think!”

Manu gently stroked his hair, which was wet from perspiration, “Please listen to me. You are very ill. I do not want anything to happen to you. Just take the test and we work out what to do next.

“Fine…I’ll do it.” Pete muttered, his eyes growing heavy. He could not stay awake for much longer. Before Manu could say another word, his companion had fallen asleep.

~

The next few days, Pete took the test, although held onto it before sending it back for a response. He wanted to focus on more natural remedies to get better. With a bit of a struggle, he pushed himself to do yoga. It seemed to be working well for the most part, but he felt wobbly on his feet. He could see the walls wavering before him and before he could get his bearings, he fell to the floor.

Manu came into the room, helping Pete back on his feet. “Oh Peter, you need to learn to take it easy.” He scolded, “And anyway, have you done the test yet?”

“Yeah, I just misplaced it somewhere.” Pete lied. Suddenly he remembered something that would solve all their problems. “I have something to show you.”

“What is it?” Manu asked curiously, following Pete out of the room. Pete walked down the hallway, where he retrieved the parcel left behind some hours ago.

“You’ll see.” Pete said with a grin, tearing off the tape. After much struggling, he finally opened the box and took out what appeared to be a large lamp.

Manu looked at the object in confusion. What was so important about a lamp? He stayed silent as Pete took it into the bedroom, plugged it in and turned it on. The entire room bathed in crimson light.

“Isn’t it fantastic?!” Pete cried in joy, “This is red light therapy. It has so many health benefits. I know it’s just a small one, but I’ll be getting the real thing after a one month trial.”

The Frenchman frowned, not convinced by what his partner was saying. “Peter, this is complete nonsense. How can a coloured light help cure a virus that has no cure yet?”

Pete closed his eyes, his arms outstretched as he tried to embrace the radiating effects of the light. “I can feel it working now, Manu. I feel it working into the very core of my being.” He inhaled deeply, enjoying the warmth of the light against his exposed torso, “This is better than going to the doctors.” But he spoke too soon, for he began to erupt into another coughing fit.

“Peter! You need to submit the test now.” Manu growled, “I did one too, since I am exposed to you. Please, it is for the good of your health.”

“Health, schmealth…” Pete murmured, coughing once again. Manu clapped him on the back.

“Tell me, where is the test?” Manu pressed.

“It’s all phony!” Pete choked in between coughs, “It doesn’t matter if it’s positive or negative because I have the cure!” It was maddening how stubborn this Australian chef was, and Manu could not take it anymore.

“If it doesn’t matter then let me send in the test and see what result you get!” Manu cried. All of the patience he had for the man had well and truly been tested. “I will _not_ have you dying on me!”

“B-bathroom cupboard.” Pete gave in, before collapsing on the floor. Maybe, just maybe those fierce words from the Frenchman had finally done the trick.

~

In the next couple of days, both Pete and Manu got the tests back. Pete’s result was positive, which was no surprise, yet Manu’s result was also positive. It was amazing that he could not feel any symptoms at all. But this meant that neither of them was able to leave the premises. They had to stick together.

A ventilator was sent to the house and a healthcare worker armed with protective clothing had assisted in hooking Pete up to it. Manu stood by the bed, holding Pete’s hand.

“Is this going to be as good as the hyperbaric oxygen chamber?” Pete asked, before the healthcare worker put the oxygen mask on him. Even weak and sickly, Pete was still determined to believe in alternative health treatments. He was shaking as the healthcare worker pulled the covers over him, his face almost as white as the covers.

“So much better, my little kangaroo. It’s a newer addition.” Manu lied, stroking the hair of his companion. He did not want to argue with him about his beliefs anymore, especially since it was this sort of argument that caused him to get sick in the first place. Pete closed his eyes with relief at finally hearing the words he wanted to hear. Manu smiled as he watched him fall asleep. He would stand by him, in sickness and in health. Even when he was wrong, he would still stand by him. But he decided deception was the only way to keep this relationship. And given that he had the virus himself, he did not want to risk living elsewhere in fear of infecting anyone else. It was only going to be a matter of time before Pete would work out the truth. But for now, ignorance was bliss.

Even though he knew that lying to his partner was wrong, Manu knew that at least the relationship, and the health of Pete was going to be okay.


End file.
